This is the 4th Gordon Research Conference on Atherosclerosis. This Conference will emphasize biochemical and cell biological aspects of atherosclerosis. Sessions on the following topics will be included: 1) biology of cell membranes, 2) platelets and prostaglandins, 3) human inborn errors of metabolism causing atherosclerosis, 5) biology of endothelial and smooth muscle cells, 6) low density lipoprotein (LDL) receptors in specialized tissues, 7) reverse cholesterol transport, 8) role of high density lipoproteins (HDL) in the pathogenesis of atherosclerosis, and 9) abnormal lipid deposition in tissues.